Cyber-attacks continue to pose a major threat to computing systems. Some attacks utilize unauthorized capture of data including network data. TCP/IP packets, for instance, contain data required for two network interfaces to communicate including source and destination IP addresses, ports, protocol type, etc. Unauthorized individuals may gain useful information on who is communicating and what is being communicated by intercepting packets at various levels and locations during the transit of the packets.